


Delicate (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Delicate (a 221B)

They wanted me to be a proper girl, feminine and delicate. I tried. I wore a frilly lilac dress that flared when Mum had me twirl, and I told Nana elaborately detailed stories of crushes on schoolboys. Really kissed them. I walked away instead of slugging it out with John.

OK, that last only happened once – we scrapped a lot. He finally stopped punching me because “proper boys don’t hit girls.” (Arsehole.)

At 14, I stopped trying and started drinking.

I don’t want to go into it. I lived hard and broke things, primarily myself. Clara was a bright spot but I broke that too. That was the bottom.

But labels are limiting. I’m not just a _bulldyke_ or a _proper girl._ I have delicate things in my life now.

One is Demi, though she’s delicate like a spider’s web – stronger than Kevlar by weight.

Today is 127 days sober. Any hour of _that_ can be delicate. Demi helps.

John and I are tentatively developing a relationship.

It’s not the only unexpected relationship he’s started this year, and between you and me this makes me wiggle like a puppy. I try not to hope too hard because, God, how many ways could _that_ go pear-shaped. But he seems so happy, and I’m fucking chuffed to realise he’s not a _proper boy._


End file.
